runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Cold Steel
Synopsis The peaceful island of Entrana is at bliss...until an anomaly from nearly 10 years ago appears. Out through the anomaly comes a small unit of Cybermen, and the peace and tranquility goes up in smoke. But the Cybermen have new motives, but this time for escape. The GDG must stop them, because the Cybermen have explosive plans to rewrite history. Plot Entrana The sun was shining. The flowers were blooming. The little bunnies were hopping around. The monks were watering the plants. But then anomly glittered into existence. A steel foot came out, and crushed a flower. 10 metal men came out, recognizably the Cybermen. More technically, the Cyber Advance Guard. The monks stopped watering to complain. "Welcome to Entrana. Might we remind guests that no weapons or armour are permitted on the ground. And please mind where you're stopping - there are expsensive orchids everywhere." the monk said calmly, then bowing. But a Cyberman walked up to him, and punched the monk in his bald face. Then the Cyberman started to crush the monk's face with a bare hand. The monks started shouting. "High Priest! We have armed invaders on our turf!" The High Priest walked up to the Cybermen, who had just thrown the monk's body. "I am sure we can come to a spiritual agreement, men of metal. We give you love---" The high priest was being electrocuted. "We give you an early grave." the Cyberman said metallicly. Roll the titles ---- Port Sarim Drauss and Cratus arrived at the dock, laden in battle gear. They approached the Entranan monks. "I am Drauss and this is my confederate Cratus. We are the GDG. We are here to resolve the situation on Entrana." "Ok, but it is forbidden to have armour and weapons on the island. You can only travel to the island if you take everything off." "What the hell! How can we fight the problem if we don't have the stuff to fight it with!" Cratus said angrily. "Either no weapons or no travel, your call." Drauss just took out a stun gun and used it on the monk. They both then hijacked the boat. "Monks... think they can live without violence!" Drauss laughed. Cratus then laughed. ---- Entrana They both got off the ship, and saw Entrana was very different. They saw the heads of bunnies hung in the trees. Several dead monks on the floor. The green grass turned black. Houses destroyed. There was only 5 monks left, and they were hiding in crates nearby. "What the hell are you doing? You have to fight you cowards!" Cratus shouted at them. "They're monks, aka hippies. I suppose they are gonna lecture us about weapons on the isle..." Drauss replied. A monk stood up. "Please save us. We are the only monks left. Those evil spawns of Zamorak killed the rest and reduced our beautiful isle to flames. Saradomin may permit weapons, just this once." "Cratus, stay here and look after them. I will find out who our mystery date is." Drauss ran, laser rifle primed. He hid behind a building, and looked. He saw the Cybermen, instantly recognizable. Drauss activated his ear piece and spoke to Cratus. "Summon the Prodigies, and arm the monks. They can help. You won't believe who the assailants are - the Cybermen." "Thats impossible! They were destroyed!" "Obivously they escaped through an anomaly and ended up here." Cratus nodded, and gave the monks guns. "Now then men, this is war. You must throw your religious crap aside, and engage in battle. If you wuss out, you will die, and Saradomin will spit on you." Cratus shouted, like an army drill sergeant. The monks stood in line, and primed their guns. Cratus activated a wrist device and send a distress signal to the Prodigies. ---- Drauss walked up to the Cybermen. They pointed their arm-weapons at him. "State your identity." "Who me? Well, my name is Drauss. I co-founded the Gielinor Defender Group, which was really thanks to your Cyber-Lord. Anyway, where is the old bean?" "He has been terminated. I have taken control of the Advance Guard. The GDG shall destroyed for ruining the upgrade program." The Cyberman held Drauss by the neck. "Then whats the point in killing these innocent people!" Drauss wheezed. "They attacked us. We have greater plans - escape. We shall use the time fracture to create a rift that shall shoot us into another galaxy." "But if you do that, you will destroy at least Entrana and Asgarnia!" "This primitive planet had cyber-potential until you came along. Maybe that is the ways things are meant to be." But then a laser slashed through the arm of the Cyberman, and Drauss fell to the floor. The Prodigies arrived. ---- The 10 Cybermen started shooting madly, screaming delete. The Prodigies started shooting, and so did the monks. Drauss ducked and ran behind a crate. The Prodigies and Cratus also ran for cover. But the monks gave their lives valiantly. The Cybermen were throwing grenades everywhere. There were 5 Cybermen left. One Cyberman ambushed Kairie, and was about to shoot her when Drauss blew up the Cyberman. "My hero!" she cried at him. But then Drauss was rugby-tackled by another Cyberman, and Kairie destroyed it. The 3 remaining split up. Yargther was conjuring spells, but it had no effect as a Cyberman kicked him. Urtur had two machine guns, which bounced off a Cyberman. The Cyberman threw a couple of lasers at his leg, and Urtur cried in pain. The anomaly flickered away, and the last Cyberman's head blew off. The other two Cybermen had also been dealt with. The team stood up together, and looked upon the ruins. "Well, we're not cleaning up this mess!" La'ab said. But then there was an earthquake, and the island started to sink into the sea. The team ran to the jetty and jumped onto their ship, and sailed away. They saw the island split in two, and finally sank. "Looks like the sea cleaned up the mess." Cratus said. Drauss looked back, and pondered if Entrana was ever to be re-made. Credits Characters *Drauss *Cratus *Cyber Advance Guard *High Priest *Monks *Kairie *Thyra *Mordi *Creeth *Doarle *La'ab *Urtur *Yargther References *The Cyber Advance Guard last featured in Regicide. *The Cyber-Lord is mentioned. Roots *Doctor Who, for the Cybermen Category:Time Fractures stories